


Synchronicity

by helloshepard



Series: prowlcoswave [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alliteration, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Enough alliteration that the author inserted a reference to said alliteration, Fix-It, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: Soundwave decides to ask Prowl for relationship advice.
Relationships: Cosmos/Prowl/Soundwave
Series: prowlcoswave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> takes place relatively early in the series (right after the first fic) so no one is particularly...friendly, in this fic. But, we get to work through a good portion of Prowl and Soundwave's mutual antagonism, so that's nice. I haven't proofread this fic terribly well, so expect some edits within the next couple weeks.

“Please,” Soundwave said. “Sit.”

Prowl took note that Soundwave had _removed_ two of the listening devices normally affixed to the chair.

He sat.

“I require your assistance,” Soundwave said, then corrected himself. “I am _requesting_ your assistance.”

“Makeshift and I finished the trace of the frequencies,” Prowl said. “The source is still unknown, but I’m relatively certain they were not referring to you specifically.”

“It is not about that.” Soundwave met Prowl’s gaze for half a second before looking away. “It is of a more…personal nature.”

“Cosmos.”

Soundwave flinched.

Had Soundwave’s body language always been so easy to read? Prowl didn’t recall ever seeing the Decepticon giving away any discernible tells, but now he seemed like…

“Prowl?”

“I’m listening.”

Soundwave nodded. “I would like to know him in a greater capacity.”

“Why?” He didn’t intend to sound so short, though privately he thought Soundwave _did_ deserve it. Whatever game Soundwave was playing with Cosmos, _Cosmos_ didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of it.

“It should be obvious to someone as clever as yourself.”

“Humor me.”

“It is difficult to articulate.” Soundwave diligently stared at a point just above Prowl’s helm. “Personal matters: _personal.”_

“Fine. Answer one question.”

“Of course.”

“Why are you doing this to him?”

Soundwave tilted his head. Prowl sighed.

“Is it because he’s an easy mark? Because he’s _desperate_ for attention—even if it comes from a Decepticon?”

“No.” Soundwave’s voice was firm. “Cosmos’ loneliness: preventable, should never have been exacerbated to this degree.”

Prowl grit his teeth. “I’ll add that to my ever-growing list of regrets, but I’m here to help him _now,_ and I’m not sure that includes helping you…. _romance_ him.”

“Soundwave: unsuitable candidate?”

“Besides the fact that you helped Megatron in his attempts to commit genocide, walked away from the war with _no consequences whatsoever,_ and, until recently, was actively trying to _restart_ said war?”

“Not restart,” Soundwave protested. _“Win.”_

Before Prowl could retort, Soundwave spoke again. “Prowl’s assessment: biased, but accurate. Soundwave’s qualifications—“

_“Biased?”_

Soundwave crossed his arms. “Your assessment of situation, rooted in Autobot views, anger at personal offenses.”

“Excuse _me_ for not enjoying having my body hijacked and turned into a combiner.”

“Mistakes were made. Soundwave: sincerely apologizes.”

“Yeah, I—“ Prowl froze as he processed the last half of that statement. “What.”

Soundwave hesitated, then spoke again. “I apologize for what I did to you.”

“…I…” This time, Prowl was the one to look away. “It’s—“

“Apologies are inadequate.” Soundwave said. “Words: easily twisted, misinterpreted. Actions are far more indicative of amends. This commune is the start of my amends.”

“If you think this commune even _begins_ to make up for what you did during the war, you’re as delusional as Megatron.”

Subtly, Soundwave’s stance shifted. Prowl imagined the Decepticon was glaring at him.

“Does your presence here begin to make up for _your_ decisions?”

“Nothing I do can ever make up for them.”

“Then according to you, we are the same.”

“We are _nothing_ alike.”

“Incorrect. Among other things: both of us care for Cosmos.” Soundwave straightened and uncrossed his arms. “Which is why I am requesting your assistance.”

Prowl pushed past the uncomfortable emotions welling up in his tanks and gave a single, curt nod. “Then you have it. Just know that I’m doing this for _him._ Not for you.”

His shoulders loosened as Soundwave visibly relaxed. Another tell.

“You asked me why I was doing this,” Soundwave said. “Cosmos: capable. Clever. C—“

“Enough with the alliteration. What do you _need?”_

Soundwave shrugged helplessly. “I am unsure if I am on the correct path. He is…difficult to read, at times.”

“You’re reading his _mind?”_

“He gave me permission.” Soundwave looked down at his hands. “But he is so _willing._ Afraid. Yet willing.”

“You’re confused because he’s _interested_ in you?”

“Do not be facetious. I am unsure if he…cares for me, as strongly as I care for him.”

“You…” Prowl trailed off then shook his head. “You’re serious.”

“I am.”

“How _much_ ‘caring’ are we talking about?” Prowl said. “A ‘casual fling’ level of caring, or ‘I’ve been trying to decide which side of the recharge slab he’ll claim when we move in together’ level of caring.”

Soundwave hesitated, and Prowl conceded that this was one of the rare times he wouldn’t mind the Decepticon taking a peek into his mind. This kind of soft, emotional talk was difficult enough to have with another _Autobot._ Doubly so when it was Soundwave.

“The latter.” Soundwave said, finally.

“You’re serious,” Prowl said, for the second time. “That much?”

Soundwave nodded. “His thoughts indicate we are of similar intent. But my perception of his intentions may be…biased. Severely.”

“Look, he’s not…” Prowl sighed. “He’s not like you or me. He doesn’t _scheme._ When he says something, he means it. That’s what makes him _good._ ”

“He is good.” Soundwave’s voice softened, and Prowl wondered if he was just imagining hearing the faintest hint of a smile in Soundwave’s voice. “I…enjoy spending time with him. Listening to him.”

“And he deserves to have something _good.”_ Prowl was certain of the answer, but he asked anyway. “You’re sure about this. About him.”

“I would not have reached out to you if I was not.”

A reasonable statement—and most likely, a true one. If Soundwave wanted to divert his attention from some scheme or other, there were other, less obvious ways to do it. And Prowl _definitely_ hadn’t been imagining the affection that oozed from both of them like a bad rust infection.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll…” Prowl grimaced. “Help you, or whatever. With the understanding that, like I said before, I’m doing this for _him._ Not for you.”

“Understood.” Soundwave straightened, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Cosmos: lucky to have you as a friend.”

“I think ‘friend’ is stretching it,” Prowl said. “But as his former commanding officer, I do want him to be happy, and as much as I hate to say it, Cosmos being happy involves _you.”_

Prowl _definitely_ heard Soundwave smiling beneath his mask.

“So,” Prowl said. “Unless you have something _specific_ to ask, I’m not sure how else I can be of assistance.”

Soundwave said. “I do have a final query.”

“Go on.”

“Prowl’s feelings of responsibility towards Cosmos: surpass typical threshold of duty of care commanding officers hold to subordinates. Why?”

It was Prowl’s turn to look away. “It’s complicated.”

 _“_ Prowl: cares for Cosmos.”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” He grimaced, then continued. “He’s…the last of my agents.”

“Ah.”

He knew Soundwave would understand if he put it like _that—_ he had hated the comparisons Soundwave drew between them, but they _were_ there, blatantly obvious to anyone who chose to look beyond their factions. The others—Skids, Getaway, the Duobots—even _Jazz—_ were gone: dead or so far away reaching them would cause more trouble than it was worth.

There was only Cosmos.

“I can’t begin to make up for what happened during the war,” Prowl said. “But I will not let Cosmos get hurt—by you, or anyone.”

“Then we can agree on one thing.” Soundwave leaned back in his chair. “Thank you. For listening.”

“Any time,” Prowl said automatically, then cringed. “But let’s not make this a habit.”

Soundwave nodded, and relief Prowl didn’t even know he needed pushed itself to the forefront of his processors. He could do this. He _would_ do this—be Soundwave’s strange wingman—for him. For Cosmos.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
